All I Need
by rivereq
Summary: Baia. Home to humble and kind Dimitri Belikov. Then he meets the troubled Rose Hathaway and both their lives change forever. Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

****Richelle Mead owns these characters.

**All I Need**

Dimitri walks into the room and sees Rose lying on the bed, with his shirt on. Her legs are bent with her knees in the air. He looks at her as soon as he enters the room and his boots, coat and shirt are off in a flash.

He crawls on the bed as she watches him make his way to her. Both of them never leaving each other's eyes. Dimitri grabs her legs and pulls her down the bed, towards him. His arms are stretched on the sides of her face as she grabs each arm with her hands. She slowly trails up to his biceps and back down to his forearms.

Dimitri opens her legs and bends down slowly. Rose quickly reacts by shooting her hands to her stomach and arching her back as if she was startled by Dimitri's actions. Which she was. He gets lower and lower near her opening and she grabs his hair with quickness.

"No! don't! You'll drive me crazy if you do that." Her tone was playful, but it was still a warning.

He smiled, "Isn't that the point?" he spoke with the faint Russian accent that she loves so much.

Rose loves everything about him, his dark brown eyes, his deep gentle voice, his smile, his hair -which she loves to grab as they fool around- and his need to please and protect her. The way he looks at her as if she is the purest light he sees drives her crazy. That look reflects the love he has for her and although they haven't said it yet, it's there. Rose knows it is.

His kisses get lower and lower and when Rose gasps as his lips touch her tender opening, he looks back into to her eyes. He makes his way trailing kisses up her stomach to her chest, and then all the way to her lips.

Their tongues meet and the kiss gets hungry and deep. Dimitri's hand trails up her stomach slowly, while Rose has found the belt buckle on his jeans and is slowly unbuckling it.

This is it. This is what he has been waiting for, a chance to make _real__ l_ove to Rose. Her knowledge of sex is only one sided. Rose tenses as she now realizes she wants it more than anything. Dimitri looks her in the eyes as she unzips his pants.

"We don't have to..." he whispers.

She smiles, "Always protecting me... I want you."

He leans in for her lips. "I want you Rose. I want you for myself," he says in Russian, knowing she wouldn't understand. This has been on Dimitri's mind since she kissed him, since he first saw her that day in the rain.

How this young, beautiful girl got lost in the world of drugs, sex and the madness of Russia he will never understand. It wasn't her fault; it wasn't her intention to become what she _was_. What she was... not what she _is_. Now, now she's his. Sex for Rose is always fast, uncomfortable and unwanted. Making love with her will be a whole different thing. It would be bliss, caring, controlled and magnificent.

Dimitri has only known that kind of love before; love making not just sex. Rose has other knowledge of this, the difference... her feelings for Dimitri. The way she fell for him, her control he let her have with him, and her absolute need to be with him.

Dimitri, as well, feels one thing and one thing only... he loves her.

Its slow at first, as she unbuttons his pants and helps him take them off. He slowly has her shirt over her head and his lips are back on hers. The kisses are slow and sweet; the way Rose describes Dimitri.

His kisses trails to her stomach now, the pace is something new for Rose and its no doubt driving her mad. But he wants it slow. He wants to take his time with her, to know each part of her body the way she wants to know his. So maybe the pace isn't so bad. If it's what keeps him making her feel this good, making her change her mind about love. Why not?

"What about protection?"

Dimitri stops kissing her curvy body and looks into her eyes. "What for?" he asks.

Rose sees him as a clean start, a good man, an innocent heart she doesn't want to corrupt. He deserves a lot more than what she can give him. He deserves a woman who can become his wife, raise his children and be there for him.

A relationship based on him always saving her won't work. Dimitri deserves better. "If you're uncomfortable I understand. I just want... I won't be mad or anything. I get it."

He thinks to himself, she's so young. She doesn't get how amazing she really is. Dimitri pulls himself up to meet her eyes and touches her lips.

"I don't care. I don't see you that way. You're not tainted by your past. You just don't see yourself like I see you." He kisses her.

"How do you see me?" she whispers against his lips.

"As everything you are, beautiful, selfless and strong, not broken at all." He kisses her again as she depends it. "I see you for who you will become..." Another kiss, as their tongues meet.

She asks against his lips, "What will I become?"

He laughs. "Not what... _Who_." Her chest tightens and his eyes are telling her the truth. "I see you becoming greater than you already are. A force capable of loving... I see you becoming my happiness, my strength... my wife." His last words made the tears that were adding up in her eyes to fall. His wife... was he crazy?

**...**

Rose lays back against him as Dimitri's arm wrap around her naked body protectively. She leans her head on his out stretched arm, he intertwines their legs. "I'm not good for you..." she whispers.

"You're perfect for me," he replies, stroking her hair.

"I'm not supposed to be with someone like you,"

"You're supposed to be with someone exactly like me," he counters.

She sighs and turns around in his arms, "Stop making me love you. Please. Dimitri you deserve so much better than some stupid girl like me."

He gets a serious look on his face, a determined look. "I'm not making you. I deserve whatever I want. I want you... I want you for myself Rose." She closes her eyes and more tears fall. He wipes them away, kissing her nose and closed eyes. "I love you," he whispers.

She opens her eyes. "Don't." He smiles and clutches her closer.

**...**

It was only two months ago when they met. Dimitri was walking to work and there was Rose on the corner by the shop. She was soaked from the rain, standing in only a short skirt and dingy top, teeth chattering and arms wrapped around her to provide some kind of warmth.

He opens the shop glancing at her without letting her notice. "Do you want to come in?" he asks in Russian. She just looks at him dumbfounded. He points inside the shop.

"Oh! can I? You won't get in trouble?"

He realizes she's American. "No I won't. Please it's freezing. It's warm in the store"

She looks to her left and then back to him. She nods, following behind him and trying to fix whatever she can of her hair and runny make-up. He turns on the lights and opens windows, not before setting his coffee on the counter.

She noticed his looks right away, they were beautiful. His dark hair was shoulder length and in a ponytail. His eyes were a pure brown and his frame was lean but muscular. He was tall and graceful with everything he did.

"Are you warm enough? You want something to-"Dimitri noticed the side of her face.

Rose immediately remembers her lip and cheek and turns her head away from him. "No, I'm fine." She kept her eyes toward the window looking outside to the rain.

Dimitri steps closer to her and she feels him hovering near her, sending shivers down her spine. "Thanks for the warmth but I have to go now." She walks out the door and before he could say or do anything, she's gone.

He looks out the window throughout the day, keeping an eye out for her. She always stands there, at that corner, real early in the morning. This time it was raining pretty heavy so Dimitri thought he should let her in so she would be warm while she waited.

For the past month in a half he's seen her there, waiting, observing and she always looks in the store every now and then. But they never talk. "She's a whore."

Dimitri focuses his gaze to Stan his boss and oldest friend of his mother. "How do you know that? You know her?" They are speaking in Russian because Stan prefers to.

Although they have a lot of tourist customers and are spoken to in English, Stan the hard-ass prefers Russian. "I know why she waits there. For him... Viktor Dashkov. She's his whore."

Dimitri looks out to the corner again but she hasn't come back yet. "Maybe she's not, you don't know that."

Stan laughs and shakes his head. "But I do Dimitri. She wouldn't be standing there if she wasn't."

Dimitri just goes back to counting whatever is in the cash register.

Its closing time now and Stan already left an hour ago. Dimitri is closing down and while he heads to the back, there's a knock on the door. He looks to it and walks to the window, pointing to the closed sign. A man in a black leather coat nods, but motions for Dimitri to unlock the door.

Dimitri knows who it is. His mother warned never to get on this man's bad side. Dimitri opens the door slightly, "Viktor, can I help you with something?"

Viktor looks at Dimitri. "Have you seen Rose?"

Dimitri questions himself if that's the girl's name, but quickly decides to play dumb, "Who?"

Viktor shakes his head, "Never mind Belikov, if you see the girl waiting for me over by the corner let me know, but don't say anything to her, okay?"

Dimitri nods his head and as Viktor leaves he closes and locks the door; ready to head home.

**...**

It's been four days since Dimitri has seen Rose. Her name even makes him wonder. At lunch he saw her standing by the street, looking straight into the shop. He finishes his sandwich and heads to the window, and she waves as he waves back.

Then she turns back around and Dimitri stays and watches her. After awhile he goes back to work and when he comes back from the other room, he doesn't see her standing there anymore. Next thing he knows Rose is sitting at a table in the back of the bookstore, looking outside the window.

Dimitri takes a double look towards her and notices the customers to the right staring at her and the dry blood on her lip and the puffiness of her eyes and cheeks.

Dimitri walks towards her and taps her shoulder. "Rose?"

She turns to him and tries to blink away the tears from her eyes. She smiles sadly, "How'd you know my name?"

He looks over to the older couple speaking in Russian about Rose. He grabs her hand and nods to the back of the store; she gets up and follows him to the room. "I'm sorry am I scaring your customers away?" He just opens the back room door and closes it behind her. "Are you gonna answer any of my questions...?"

He gestures for her to sit down and gets a towel for her face. Finally he speaks, "Yes, no, and someone told me your name," he answers.

She just smiles and shakes her head. "So they came looking for me already? I should've just waited here for them, instead of trying to hide. Maybe should just jump in front of traffic or something, end the misery."

Dimitri just looked at her with sympathy and sorrow. She turns away from him, not liking his expression. "What happened to your face?" he asks. She just shakes her head and continues to look down. "Rose... if you need to use the phone or want something to eat... you can-"

"Don't be nice to me." Dimitri gives her a questioning look. She smiles sadly and then faces down towards the table she's sitting next to.

"I was just going to say if you need anything to-"

"Don't." Shaking her head, she wipes her lip. "When people are nice to me bad things happen. You're a nice guy and I don't want anything bad to happen today... or to you."

He steps closer to her, reaching out he moves her hair that was covering a side of her face. Her eye is black, swollen and their red from crying. Seeing his reaction Rose pulls away from him. "I have to go now. Thank you for letting me clean up." She gets up from the chair and winces.

Dimitri tries to help her stand straight, "Maybe you should see a doctor, I can take you to the emergency room."

She smiles greatly at him. "I see you look for me sometimes... You're not some crazy stalker are you?" He shakes his no head. She smiles again, "Good. I always look for you in the window."

He finally is able to comprehend words. "Why?"

She smirks, "You're nice to look at... You're easy on the eyes and you don't know me. You're not judging... but you should be," she gives a playful mischievous look.

"Why? Do you want me to judge you?"

She smiles, "Are you flirting with me?" He smiles slightly. "Bye." After she speaks the final word, he lets her walk out.

Dimitri thinks to himself, _what the hell just happened?_

**...**

Two days later and there is no sign of Rose anywhere. Dimitri wonders why he even looks for her. He knows what she is; he knows who does those horrible things to her.

"She's a whore Dimitri! What do you want with a whore?" Dimitri looks to Stan and gives him an annoyed look. Stan laughs, "you can find a nice woman, a worthy woman who can have a real relationship with you. Not some used girl, who lives on the streets and gives her body willingly."

Dimitri just keeps looking out the window, wondering why he's looking for her. Stan is right; Dimitri could have any girl he wants. What would he do with someone like that? Try and save her? Does she even want to be saved, who knows...?

Little did he know, a few days later she would be staying in the back room of the bookstore. He would be helping her with her injuries and letting her help in the store for money to get back to the States.

Little did he know, he would end up falling for her along the way. The way she was nice to people even though they judged her. The way she always made him laugh, teased him about always reading those westerns and even asked questions about his family.

He even liked the fact she could read him like a book. He fell for her quickly; her beauty and selfless acts were also a factor.

He never saw it coming and he never even thought about it. It just sort of happened and when Viktor came looking for her, Stan told him she left without a word. That's when Dimitri moved her in to his house.

She met his family and they loved her. They looked beyond the scars and reputation and took her in as one of their own. She was his Roza after all or so Yeva had said.

Little did she know, she would return those feelings. He made her feel safe and loved. Things she hadn't felt in so long. Feelings she felt when her mother was alive and her father wasn't in as deep with the Dashkov's.

He was her other half and she wasn't even looking for it. He saved her and they were soul mates who belonged together. Although sometimes she felt the pull, especially when Viktor came looking for her. Dimitri suffered so much pain when he came around and she couldn't bare it.

She left and two days later he found her in Moscow. He dragged her back to Baia and told her she never had to worry about anyone ever hurting her again.

**...**

They lay together, in their bed only two days after he found her. They planned to leave as soon as possible. He was leaving his family, his life for her.

It made her uncomfortable, but she would break without him. "Dimitri..." she whispers.

He touches her cheek in response. "I love you, Roza. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he says and kisses her forehead.

"And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I love you." He clutches her closely and they drift off to a peaceful sleep.

**Just wanted to re-edit the story because I went back and read it, and did not like it. This way its easier to read and I dont want to run and hide every time I read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End.**

Watching her now, it baffles me how we got here. As her chest and stomach rises and falls, with her breathing. I can't help but wonder how this all came to be.

The city is alive as a busy New York morning takes place. I'm still not quite used to the noise and movement, but it's only because Baia was so calm and hidden.

Roza said it was only until she could go back to work again and then we were going to find a calmer and suitable place to live. I honestly didn't care where we lived, just as long as I had my family with me, we would be okay.

I stare out the balcony window, drinking my hot chocolate and think back to the moments that have been so vague to me. The time I found Roza outside the shop, bleeding and crying. The moment Stan kicked the door open and yelled, rushing me and Roza out of there because Viktor sent his men after her. The time my mother was crying hysterically after my so called father came for his "visits". The vaguest memory was the night I nearly lost myself in the fight against my father. It was more of a beating then a fight. I wouldn't let him harm my mother or sisters anymore, I'd had enough.

The times where I was always sad and depressed, those memories have faded. Now I had better things to remember, times that always bring a smile to my face and warmth to my heart. The moment I first saw Rose; how her messy hair and confused yet sad expression, ate at me like acid. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, try and make her feel better, but I didn't even know her then. The moment she first talked to me and how she didn't let her image fade her. She looked broken and pained, but her strength in herself surprised me. It kept me interested.

**...**

One of the greatest memories I have was when she kissed me.

_It was raining, it rained that whole week. I remember quite exact. We just got back from my house, after my mother had me bring Roza to dinner. She asked her to stay in the house with us, but Roza felt like she was intruding._

_She was so wrong, they liked her. My family knew her past and accepted her anyway, because it was just that, her past._

"_You could be forgiven of the wrong in your life, as long as you are looking to make it right" Yeva told her._

_Roza seemed to be amazed by how kind my family and friends were towards her. She even asked if I had to pay them to act like they did. I laughed and told her no, it was just the way we were._

_We got to the shop and I opened up the door for her, she reached over and closed it softly. We were standing in the rain._

"_Rose, it's raining. Let's get inside."_

_She smiled and looked up to the sky with her big beautiful brown eyes. "Come on Comrade; enjoy the rain with me for like two seconds. Quit being so serious for once"_

_I looked to her, speechless the whole time while she was closing her eyes and letting the rain grace her beautiful face._

_Comrade. I hated that name, but when I didn't hear it for a long amount of time; I have to admit I missed it._

_She focused back on me and caught me staring at her. "Why do you look at me like that?" she asked with a slight smirk on her lips._

"_Like what?" She smiled fully now, letting me see the lines on her face caused by her action. It didn't make her look old, it made her look amazing and young._

_Slowly she stepped closer to me, making me warmer at the closeness of our bodies. Her face was so close to mine, I could hear her whisper. "Like you see something?"_

"_I don't know, I just do, Roza."_

_She gets a flirty and playful look in her eyes. "You see something you like, Comrade?"_

_I smile and lean closer, tempting, but I already know that I'm not going to kiss her. "Yes."_

_She doesn't move her body, just her arms as they wrap around my neck and she stares in my eyes. Then her lips as they part and capture mine in a kiss. I instantly forget giving her space and not fighting to kiss her. I hold her hips as close as possible to my own and kiss her back with everything I have._

_She pulls back, making me ache at the space between us. "How come you didn't do that sooner?" I look confused and embarrassed but just shrug and squeeze her to me. She smiles and kisses my lips quickly. "Goodnight Dimitri"_

_As she walks in the door, I see her face in a confused expression. This was when she didn't think she deserved me, she didn't think she was worthy of me. So she pulled away and a week later she left._

**...**

Once that memory ended, a new one quickly rushed into me. _In the back storage room: the fold out couch was old and uncomfortable, but Roza insisted on staying here. I even stayed a couple nights with her, as she often asked me to._

_She didn't want to be alone some nights. Some days it was easy to tell if she did sleep or not. When I'd ask her, she mumble something about not wanting to make a pest of herself and there were probably better things I had to do then stay with her._

_She was wrong, I would be there gladly. Most times she didn't have to ask me. I would lay awake in my empty bed and stare out the window- wondering if she was warm enough or lonely._

_So I'd get up and sneak out of the house, although Karolina caught me a couple of times and even had food and hot chocolate ready to go for me and Rose. It was after I brought her back to Baia. I found her easily after she left, since she didn't know Russia well._

_Rose was cleaning the tables and we were sort of dating already. I wanted her to move in my house, but she refused. I asked her and asked her, only to be told no every time. I wanted her with me always._

_So as we were closing up shop one night, I got the itch again. Expecting her to once again tell me no and that if I asked__again, she would hurt my favorite body part. It was silent as we cleaned; it was comfortable as always though._

"_Karolina says she's tired of coming home from the late shift and making you food..."_

_She kept her back to me and shrugged. "So tell her not to. I never asked her to do that you know?"_

_I smiled and shook my head. "She said it would be easier if you were there, you could just do it yourself and maybe make some for her..."_

_I smiled at myself and her as she turned around and glared at me. She already knew where I was going with this. She sighed and stands quiet as I put things away on the counter._

_Silence with Rose was always comfortable and easy, but this one was kind of suspenseful. I didn't look up to her, keeping my head down and awaiting for her rejection._

"_Why?"__She asked simply. I look up, freezing from my work. I look at her in confusion, but after a moment I grasp what she was asking._

_I shrugged. Yeah, stupid I know. She sighed and folded her arms against her chest. "I'm going to need a better reason than that!'_

_I stared at her in hope, realizing she wanted a good enough reason to do this. I would give her that reason, not just a good one, a great one. A reason she wouldn't and couldn't deny me anymore._

_I needed to tell her already. She needed to hear it or so I assumed. I was breaking inside, hiding my true feelings from her. I had to let it out and see where it goes. If it goes anywhere._

_I shrugged and went back to work, looking her in the eyes as I did so. "Because I love you," I said it like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world. It was that simple really, I did love her._

_After another quiet moment and possibly after she came out of shock, she answered. "...Okay."_

_I looked over at her and searched her eyes, finding what I needed to see. She smiled and called me over. I smiled and quickly made my way to her, holding her in that moment. We stayed like that for awhile, just taking each other in and kissing every once or twice._

**...**

A loud horn outside snapped me out of the memory. Looking out the window, it was sort of cold outside, but the sun was out. We only had about an hour in a half to get where we were supposed to be today. So I had to wake up my love and get ready. This was always fun to do, not really.

When I got up from the window and turned around, her eyes were wide awake and focused on me. I smiled at her. "Morning baby."

Leaning in for a quick kiss to her forehead. "Morning Comrade..." She smiles and stretches, sitting up in the bed. "What time is it?"

I look to the clock and sigh, we were going to be late. Again. "It's time to get ready for the day baby. We only have little while to get there."

She sighs and rubs her stomach. "Okay, okay I'm going..." She gets up and walks to the bathroom in our one bedroom apartment. It's small for us, but that's all we need at the moment. Now that there's family coming to visit, I wanted to get a bigger place.

I walk to the kitchen and began making breakfast. I could be ready in minutes, she however, took her time and even more now and days it seemed.

She walks out and heads to the closet, getting clothes for the day. Those also changed for the time being. "How long is the train ride Comrade?"

I laugh to myself. "It's called the subway and you will look beautiful in anything, just put some clothes on."

She turns to me and glares. I know any minute now that sarcastic attitude is about to take place. We have this argument almost every morning. "Says the man with no style. I have to look good, okay..."

I smile and set breakfast on the table. "Okay, come and eat."

She walks to the table and sits across from me. Dressed in her loose top and skinny jeans, she looks more 10 than 6. She looks at me with a smug smile. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Can you tell me again, please?"

I finish chewing my eggs and look to her and shrug. "Okay, but you have to try and hurry when I'm finished"

Her smile gets bigger and she sticks her tongue out at me. I shake my head and try to attempt to keep my laugh away. It reminds me of something.

**...**

"_Dimitri in the three years we have known each other, I'm surprised you still think you can lie to me. You forget Comrade, I can read you like a cheesy western novel." She laughs at her attempt at a joke. "So admit it, you want a boy..." I just shake my head and try and keep from laughing myself. Rose just sticks her tongue out at me._

**...**

Out of all the memories, good and bad, I will never forget the one distinct memory that makes me feel like this- like I can do anything. My heart was Rose's when I met her. I got to know her and fell in love with her. That woman, whose strength still surprises me today.

I never knew I could love anything or anyone else as much as Rose. When it happened, I knew it was what I wanted. I knew it was what she wanted, there were attempts before. We lost two along the way, Rose blamed herself and grew distant because she thought she couldn't give me what we wanted. What I deserved, she said.

When Roza said she was pregnant and everything was okay, I nearly lost my mind in happiness. It's the memory I will carry with me, along with the moment said she loved me.

_We were walking home from the diner as usual. Rose worked there in the mornings and sometimes during the evening. She was quiet all that morning and even after work. _

_We headed for the stairs and stopped at our door, but I didn't unlock it yet. "Are you okay, Rose?"_

_She snapped her attention back to me. A small nervous smile at her lips. "Yeah..." I took a minute and waited for her to continue but after she didn't, I opened the door. I followed her inside as she turned on the lights in our home. _

_I caught the box on the kitchen table. It was a pregnancy test and I lightly heard Rose's footsteps slowly coming towards me. I looked inside and did a double take. It was positive, we were having a baby. _

_I turned towards Rose and back to the test in the box, holding it carefully. I looked to her and her to me, in our silent gaze, she nodded. A thousand messages were passed through both of us. We were expecting a child together, something I couldn't be more proud of._

**_..._**

_Once I was looking at the ultra sound picture of our baby, on the fridge. It's been there since the doctor took it all those months ago. We were careful with this pregnancy._

_Rose didn't want to take any chances and I found myself more protective of her than ever. We decided that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby at first, but curiosity kept getting to Rose. So she found out we__were expecting a girl._

"_A baby girl can you believe it?" I smiled and asked my mother._

_She called just as we arrived back from the doctor. "That's so wonderful Dimka. I'm truly happy for you and Roza. Where is she? Where is my future daughter in law?"_

_I laugh quietly. "She's in the restroom; she has to pee every five minutes she says. It's only been fifteen."_

_We both laugh and Rose comes out of the bathroom and heads to the kitchen. "Mama asked how have you been?"_

_I hand her the phone and they begin their girl chit chat. I watch observantly as Roza is in conversation, absently rubbing her stomach with her free hand._

**_..._**

Waiting for Amelia to get her coat and backpack, I remember those moments about her.

It was the most treasured time for me. I gained two beautiful women to love in my life. For the past six years, during every breakfast, I've told Amelia about the day we discovered she was coming into our lives.

Or the moment her mother found out she was having a girl. Her favorite is the story about how Roza and I fell in love and how we went through so much to be together. My favorite memory of Roza, was the last time I'd seen her truly happy, it was when she decided to name our daughter Amelia.

"_Amelia Belikov and she is going to be the most beautiful and smartest baby ever." _

_I laughed. "How do you know that?" _

_She smiled. "Cause she's ours, Comrade. I'm going to love her so much." She said as she gazed at her oversized belly, both hands on it._

_I couldn't wait to meet my future tiny version of Rose. It was everything to me._

When Amelia was born, Roza had lost a lot of blood.

It was why we lost the first two. She wasn't even aware of her illness, until it was too late.

Amelia was born around two o'clock in the afternoon. Roza died ten minutes later. My world came crashing down. I was alone. Without my soul mate, but then I looked at Amelia and how much she looked liked her mother.

I would take care of her, protect her and love her as I promised Roza I would do.

"Okay I'm ready, Comrade.' I smile at my daughter.

I should have never told her the nickname her mother had for me.

**A huge thank you to Tani Mar for doing her Beta thing.**


End file.
